Captive
by XoxStrifexoX
Summary: Naruto is caught by Sasuke during a mission and held captive   But Where the hell did he learn to use Chidori to torture him and... and... BASTARD !  - Pure SMUT- BoyXBoy SasuNaru


"You never learn, dobe."

Naruto's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Sasuke's amused observation. His head throbbed as slowly but surely the voice struck a sort of awareness within him.

"S-S'ke," Naruto was able to choke out as the blurry image of Sasuke began to come into focus. His surroundings completely irrelevant next to Sasuke. So much so that he didn't realize just where he actually was until he looked around to try and find Sakura-chan. As his vision and hazy mind came into focus he abruptly realized two things.

One… Sakura-chan was no where to be found. Not even that pervert Sai or even his creepy team leader.

And Two… He didn't have a clue where the fuck he was or even how he got there in the first place!

Last he remembered he was on a mission into one of Orochimaru's hide outs with the newly formed team seven and they had found Sasuke…

Naruto's eyes darted back and forth as he searched for any memories that led him to his current predicament, but Sasuke was always a little quicker than Naruto.

The raven's eyes chuckled for the silent bastard; his lips slightly tilted upward in a knowing smirk. He knew what Naruto was thinking… so why let the moron waste anymore of his precious and apparently still few brain cells?

"I brought you here; it's one of Orochimaru's hide-outs," his voice was cool and still hinted at his amusement.

Naruto couldn't help but allow his eyes widen at the knowledge; why would Sasuke bring him here? Did he plan to use him as a bargaining chip with Orochimaru or worse the Akataski? His immediate shocked turned quite close to a snarl, "Bastard! What are you planning?"

Sasuke's slight smirk fell into a annoyed expression; much like he had any other time he was around the blond. "You're still too damned loud Dobe."

Naruto gritted his teeth before snapping back; more frustrated that Sasuke choose to ignore his question, "Answer me teme!"

Sasuke's smirk reappeared as he stepped closer placing a hand on the wall beside Naruto's head; his other casually rested on his hip as he leaned forward to whisper smugly into the blond's ear, "And you're still an oblivious idiot."

Naruto was about ready to give the bastard Uchiha a piece of his mind for not only insulting his intelligence but continuing to ignore him as well. And he would have hadn't something 'else' came to his attention. That third thing he should have noticed right off the bat.

As he 'tried' to ready his hand to launch a very 'justified'; at least in Naruto's eyes; punch to the raven's jaw he noticed yet again two more things.

One… He could only move his hands a foot or so. Give or take an inch.

And Two… The sound of clanking metal and the cold steel that held tight onto his wrists.

Which led him to conclude that he was being held prisoner by his former best friend… in cuffs and chains.

The fact alone that he was chained upright to the wall with chakra cuffs did little to deter Naruto from thrashing around like a caged animal. Sasuke watched the feeble attempt with a bit more amusement and shook his head with another grin. Only Naruto would be so foolish.

Naruto soon gave up on ripping at the cuffs and instead settled for leveling a steady glare at the raven. Naruto felt a chill go down his spine when he realized just how close the raven still was to him. He could feel Sasuke's steady even breaths warm against his face. The raven was only mere inches away wearing that same superior look he always had. At any other time Naruto would've shouted and called the other out on having a major superiority complex but all words seemed locked in his throat.

Naruto could feel a cold sweat coming along and his breath nearly hitched when the raven only leveled their eyes and moved just barely an inch away from his face. Of course Naruto instinctively leaned as far back as he could to avoid the close proximity. But the wall behind him only allowed him to move so far. And under the gaze the Uchiha held him; something akin to a predator about to pounce it's prey; he wanted to get as far away from Sasuke as possible. Had his pride not gotten in his way he would have broke the raven's gaze and turned his head; pride was such a troublesome thing.

The silence stretched on as Sasuke kept him pinned by his amused and unidentifiable look. The blond fought the urge to fidget under the intense glare; instead of doing just that he resorted to something he was good at. Talking.

"Where's Sakura-chan…," he cursed how soft his voice came out when he asked the simple question.

Naruto immediately noticed the distinct change in the Uchiha's expression at the mention of the pink haired konochi. Sasuke immediately scowled and retreated back just enough for Naruto to breath comfortably once more. As watched in morbid fascination as the raven seemed to tense and ball his hands just a little tighter; just what about Sakura was able to get such a reaction out of the raven haired male? It seemed nothing he else Naruto had said or done had any affect of the male what so ever; so why? Why at the mention of their other team mate?

Naruto couldn't help the stirring in the bottom of his gut or the strain against his heart as he pondered how exactly Sakura seemed to reach the raven. He tried to wave the pain and heaviness away from his heart as he choked out in a near growl, "Where is she Sasuke?"

When Sasuke did little more than frown Naruto's eyes widened dramatically, "What did you do to her bastard! Where is she? I swear; bond or not I won't hesitate to kick your ass if so much of a hair is missing on her head!"

Before the blonde could continue on with his; at this point empty threat; Sasuke closed the gap and locked eyes with him. Onyx drilled into blue as their faces rest only centimeters apart. Naruto's breath hitched as he felt the warmth of the Uchiha's breath against his lips. The Uchiha's eyes boiled with a hidden emotion; whether it was anger or something else entirely he wasn't sure. But he quickly came to conclusion the moment Sasuke opened his mouth that whatever it was he was pissed, "You and Sakura have gotten close."

Naruto blinked; at first not understanding the irrelevant statement. Of course they were close. Without Sasuke around Sakura often; begrudgingly or not; turned to Naruto for some type of comfort. Naruto's crush soon waned away to something closer of a brotherly bond; and eventually he found that Sakura was more like family. The thought of how he used to pine for her became a common joke between the two and as they grew they realized they were more like brother and sister. But Sasuke didn't know that, and in Naruto's mind he immediately knew what Sasuke was implying.

How dare Sasuke even ask such a thing? Wasn't he the one who rejected and left Sakura? So who the hell did that bastard think he was asking about Sakura and him no less! Even if Sasuke had it wrong Naruto couldn't help his blood boil as the strange pain returning to his chest. He wasn't sure exactly why it hurt so much to hear Sasuke ask about her. He knew she still held her precious Sasuke-kun dearly to her heart. Even if she did deny that she still had a crush on the young Uchiha Naruto knew it was still there. No matter how much the Uchiha rejected her; how much pain he caused her she still loved him. And now Sasuke had the nerve to question his relationship with her?

Naruto's voice growled in a harsh and low tone as he spoke; the sound chilling to anyone else other than the stoic Uchiha before him, "You bastard! Why should you care! You left her! You left me…," Naruto's eyes stung as his voice cracked off before he steadied his voice, "Kakashi-Sensei; Everyone! Your own village! So don't you dare tell me you care now! After how much you hurt her Sasuke; how dare you ask about her! Get over yourself teme; you can't have everything you want! Sakura.. She'll only take so much of your shit!"

Naruto's skin crawled but the sensation wasn't completely unpleasant as Sasuke's fingers found their way to Naruto's mouth silencing him as he pressed them against the enraged kitsune's lips. Naruto could hear and feel his heart beating painfully against his chest; his eyes glowing with anger; frustration; confusion.

"Answer the question dobe," Sasuke's voice was softer but it hadn't lost any of its edge.

The demand finally let a tear slid down Naruto's scarred cheek. If all Sasuke wanted was to ask about her. Why take him here? Why? The pain in his chest was worse than any mortal wound. Why it hurt so much he couldn't be sure. Why it hurt to think that Sasuke wanted Sakura to himself. Was it their rivalry? Strangely enough he thought it felt strangely akin to jealousy. Perhaps because if Sasuke had approached Sakura he could have her; where as Naruto had failed so many times before. Surely that was the cause… wasn't it?

"Fuck you Sasuke. If that's all you brought me here for you shouldn't have bothered. You should've just taken Sakura..," The bitter words left a bad taste on his tongue as he all but whispered them out. He was tired. He was tired of chasing Sasuke; of trying to hard without recognition. Is that why it hurt so much? To know that still after all this time he meant and was accepted or recognized by Sasuke; the stabbing pain in his chest at the thought affirmed it.

The low chuckle emitted from Sasuke's throat made Naruto thrust his face to the side; he didn't bother trying to hold back the tears as they silently fell. It hurt; and he wasn't afraid of showing Sasuke that.

Sasuke's strong hand clasp his jaw and pulled his face forward, yet Naruto kept his eyes closed no longer wishing to see his cold expression. It hurt to much to look into the dark coal orbs.

"Naruto…," the way his name fell from Sasuke's lips made his breath hitch; he really was far to weak around the Uchiha. He expected his breath to return but it was only held back into another short gasp as he felt something wet crawl up his cheek where his tears had willingly fallen, "Ursutonkachi… I didn't 'want' Sakura."

Naruto's breath came a little shaky as he spoke his eyes opening and widening a fraction, "S-Sa…"

"You, Naruto, are going to give me what I want," Naruto swore the statement was almost purred and he shifted uncomfortably hoping the Uchiha didn't realize his reaction to the sensual tone.

"Answer my question…, Naruto."

"Fuck you…," it wasn't nearly as strong as he wished it to be; it was damn near breathless. But he got his point across as Sasuke frowned.

But apparently that did little to hinder Sasuke's plan, "Dobe, we can do this one of two ways…."

The raven reached back to grasped onto the hilt of his sword before drawing it out and in one motion sliced open Naruto's jacket and the shirt underneath. Naruto flinched but nearly let out a sigh of relief as he noticed the blade didn't so much as glance his chest. The fabric seemed to fall carelessly to the sides revealing Naruto's now toned and muscular chest and abdomen. Naruto felt unease as Sasuke's eyes seemed to size up his body.

Sasuke fought back the urge to lick his lips in appreciation. Over the years Naruto had seemed to develop quite nicely. His baby fat was gone revealing a tight and toned expanse of lean muscle. His tan seemed to spread over his chest evenly; a signature to Naruto's appearance much like his blonde hair blue eyes and whisker like scars. Sasuke reached forward to cupping the right side of Naruto's cheek. The raven smirked as he felt it warm to his touch. Naruto's own eyes widened a bit comically at the intimate gesture unsure of just what was going on in the young Uchiha's mind. All thoughts were left to a blur, however, as a mind numbing pleasure that left Naruto's knees weak and threaten to buckle underneath his weight circulated from Sasuke's hand and throughout his entire body. The fingers trailed down his neck leaving Goosebumps; his blue orbs fluttering shut as he tried desperately to ignore the impulse to lean into the touch and moan.

"Give me the answers I want; and I'll reward you… dobe…," his voice was a little deeper and dare Naruto's ears play tricks on him almost husky.

Sasuke allowed his hands to reach forward moving his finger tips along the blonde's taunt muscles, "Or; I can make this… very… uncomfortable…," he paused releasing and focusing Chidori to his finger tips; strong enough only to cause pain without inflicting harm. But that didn't make it any less painful.

Naruto bit back a scream as the electricity seemed to tear his chest open from the inside out. The sudden breach of pain causing him to jolt his head backwards into the stone wall behind him. But the pain went unnoticed as Naruto's mouth opened in a silent scream of agony. Sasuke trailed his finger tips lower down his collar bone and chest; dangerously close to his heart. The sensation alone felt like every organ in his body would turn and twist than convert to ash and dust.

Naruto wasn't sure how long Sasuke had kept up with the agonizing torture but he soon felt the sensation begin to fade; little jolts of lingering pain making him shudder. He slumped forward against his restraints panting as he tried to catch his breath. He hadn't even realized he had held his breath.

The blonde mentally cursed himself as he flinched when Sasuke wrapped those damn fingers around his chin and lifted his face to met the ravens.

To breathe soon became forgotten by the blonde as his eyes locked dead on to Sasuke's amused onyx orbs. Sasuke's face was close; too close. It left Naruto breathless as he fought for control of his body. When the Uchiha dared to move his lips they brushed against Naruto's before he even uttered a word, and the smooth voice that followed had his eyes dropping half lidded. He could only blame fatigue to rationalize it.

"What.. Is she to you… dobe."

The blonde bit down on his lip and forced his eyes to slowly close. God he didn't know what to do. To please the Uchiha and tell him would mean he'd do… that… thing… he did before. And it honesty felt funny; in a good way but a good way he didn't want to admit to even himself let alone Sasuke. To give in now would be like encouraging Sasuke to do 'that'… all over again. Wouldn't he be disgusted? This was obviously a mind fuck; what else could it be? If the blonde were to give in he would admit that he 'wanted' the Uchiha to touch him… to make him feel those… those… sensations… The other option would be to refuse to answer the Uchiha but that pain. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. It tore through every cell of his body and spread like wild fire. The scorching touch was nothing he ever felt and never wanted to feel ever again.

Sasuke was presenting him with a challenge. And if he were to give in… he didn't want to know what the raven would think. Of course knowing Sasuke he knew he would expect him to cave sooner or later… Even now that bastard wanted him to be the weaker one! There was no way; no matter what! He was Naruto fucking Uzumaki not some easily manipulated idiot the bastard thought he was!

Even though his will was strong; his body remembered the pain as he conjured up his voice, "M-mind your own… business…"

He could feel Sasuke's smirk fall; take that bastard!

"Wrong answer dobe."

This time he couldn't help but to scream. The pain ripped away at him; Sasuke wasn't going to settle for anything less than what he wanted. Just what the hell did he want anyway?

Sasuke sighed as he pulled his hand away once more. The pain duller but still sending shockwaves through his nerves. He bit down hard on his bottom lip to hide a whimper.

"Try again dobe."

Naruto's eyes shot open to glare at the Uchiha. Just what the hell was he after?

"Why do you want to know about her? Just what are you after!"

Naruto cried out as Sasuke placed his open palm on Naruto's right hip, "You're still an idiot…"

Slowly the pain eased away; quickly being replaced by that feeling again. It was almost nauseating how good it felt. Naruto bit his lip as he tried to keep control over his body. The sensation forced a moan through his clenched teeth for which he mentally cursed himself for.

_This is wrong… I shouldn't feel this… n-not from…_

"S-Sasuke..," Naruto meant to yell to stop him but it sounded too breathless. Just what the hell was he doing to him?

Sasuke licked his lips with a small devilish grin; seeming to sense the question Naruto himself had no chance of speaking, "I can channel chidori to '_any' _point of the body."

Naruto would've frowned at the information had Sasuke's hand not wandered to the side of Naruto's hip before sinking lower; just breaking past the fabric of his jeans as he moved dangerously close to his right cheek. He wasn't so sure he liked how Sasuke had stressed the word 'any'. Naruto's eyes began to flutter shut as his hips bucked lightly. His lips parted in a small gasp as the tingling pleasure stretched over his backside making his cock twitch with anticipation. What his body was anticipating he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Sasuke, without Naruto even noticing, moved closer. His body barely an inch away from Naruto's as his mouth moved straight for his ear with a husky whisper, "I can see every chakra point and 'every' nerve ending in your body… I can stimulate it," to this the pleasure almost doubled as Sasuke hit a very sensitive nerve point as his fingers graced closer to the center of Naruto's ass. Naruto felt his hips buck up; flushing a very bright red as his half aroused groin hit Sasuke's hard abdomen. He bit his lip from crying out; he was ashamed to wish he could do it again. Grind against that sinfully perfect form in front of him. Ashamed that he wanted those fingers to quest further; the pleasure he was emitting just from his finger tips was enough for Naruto's eyes to roll in the back of his head or see white.

He heard Sasuke's light chuckle next to his ear; the small puffs of air sending a trail of goose bumps down his neck. It was wrong; his best friend. His best friend shouldn't make him feel this; not these things. Nothing like this.

Naruto winced as he felt a jolt of pain along side of the pleasure. He didn't know which one to focus on they were so strong it had him between whimpering and moaning.

"Which one do you want… Naruto," he hated how confident; how cocky and self assured the bastard said that.

"Now answer me Dobe," Sasuke licked his lips his tongue brushing against the bottom of Naruto's lobe, "Do you want her to touch you like this?"

Naruto was going to throw an insult; lash out; yell; something; anything! But all words died in his throat as a load shaky moan pushed past his lips. Sasuke's unoccupied hand had moved to cup the growing bulge making itself present. The vibrations of the electric surging soothingly along his length as Sasuke released his chakra carefully. Every nerve on was sending rapid messages to his brain; the sensory overload sending his head back into the wall as his body jerked against and away from the overwhelming pleasure.

Naruto's face flushed a deeper red at Sasuke's administrations as the raven attacked his pulse with his lips tongue and teeth. The blondes body giving into the pleasure Sasuke was giving him. The hand massaging his groin; the hand moving closer to the center of his ass; the mouth against his mouth. Each one sending strong electrical pulses to stimulate every nerve in his body. Naruto practically growled as his voice betrayed him, "S-ss-top!"

"Are you mad 'she's' not the one doing these things to you Naruto," Sasuke hissed as he sent a jolt of pain up Naruto's spine all the way to his head. He swore his brain was about to explode; and his head spilt open. Naruto's eyes scrunched in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he ground his teeth together.

Sasuke smirk only grew wider as his lips brushed against his ear, "Or are you mad that I'm able to get this type of reaction from you; and she couldn't?"

Just what game was he playing at? Naruto panted as Sasuke slowly eased his chakra back just enough for Naruto to speak, hopefully coherently.

"Why.. why are you..?"

Sasuke's smirk only grew, that same high and mighty trademark Uchiha grin. It pissed Naruto off to no end. It made him want to scream, yell, kick, fight, melt...There was something sinisterly attractive about that grin. Sasuke's administrations had him delirious! Had he really just thought that? Shit..

"I told you already dobe," Sasuke laughed darkly, "Have you forgotten already."

Naruto growled, "Fuck you."

"Is that what you want," Sasuke replied smugly.

Naruto's mouth fluttered open and closed like a fish out of water. Without even having proper time to respond Sasuke released more of his chakra in order to stimulate the nerve bundles gather along Naruto's hips, and lower thighs. Careful to avoid anything that would directly stimulate his groin.

"N-No...," Naruto stuttered out as his mind tried desperately to catch up with what was happening.

"Than you rather it be Sakura," the male bit out bitterly.

A particular jolt had Naruto cry out, "NO!"

"Good," Sasuke whispered as he leaned in to taste the dampened tan neck in front of him. Naruto's head shot back with a low moan as Sasuke's tongue and hand assaulted him. The light suction now being applied to his neck drew out short gasps from his lungs. The sensations all ran throughout his body; humming in pleasure. He was now well aware of his hardness and that no matter how many times he reminded himself that it was Sasuke in front of him. Sasuke on his neck. Sasuke's hands over his body. It was 'Sasuke'. It did little to deter his hips from thrusting forward in such a needy manner. Rather it intensified it.

Sasuke was touching him. Sasuke was kissing him. Sasuke was leaving his mark on him. Sasuke... did he want him? Was this just another game? And if it was would he just play into it just like he always did when it came to the young Uchiha.

"Saaaasuke," Naruto bucked and the dark chuckle against his throat should've angered him but he felt himself glowing red despite himself.

"Tell me Naruto," Sasuke spoke as he stepped forward pressing his body up against Naruto's. The blonde vaguely mused over how warm the body against his was. How strong each toned and taunt muscle was and how they moved against his own body. The soft cloth and warm velvety skin against his own had his mind reeling.

"Tell me, what do you want?"

"Aaa... mm..haa," He couldn't respond with the bastard pressed up against him like this. He needed to focus needed to control himself. But god that hand... God.. oh god.. Focus!

"W-Why Sas-."

Sasuke grinned as he nipped lower at Naruto's collar bone his warm breath ghosting over his skin, "I am your reason. I am your ultimate goal. I am the one you want; the one you've sought for all this time. I am the only one, and I will be the only one; you're mine," Sasuke punctuated his point by grabbing the blonde's hips and grinding his own hardness against Naruto's.

Naruto's skin flushed head to toe and he felt like a boiled lobster with how hot he felt and how red his skin was. His head thumped rather roughly against the back wall almost hard enough to blur his vision momentarily. He barely understood how Sasuke's hands and hips moved the way they did. He was blind to the raven's movements. The hand at his chest teasing his nipples. The shock waves of pleasure as the hand at his hip moved back to push his ass forward even harder into the raven's own grinding hips. The hard cock brushing his own painfully hard member. The nerves burning in pleasure all over his body as Sasuke steadily allowed chidori to stream throughout his body.

Too much. God it was all too much.

Naruto could feel release coiling in his gut; he was already so close. He could tell Sasuke knew it. When Naruto stole a glance at the raven's own slightly flushed features he nearly lost it just at the sight. Strands of dark bangs clung to his forehead and cheeks. Small beads of sweat sat at the hairline of his head his eyes heavily clouded and mouth parted as nearly panted breaths escaped the swollen flesh. The light tinge of pink dusting Sasuke's cheeks betrayed him. Was he unsure of this too? Either way he knew once the bastard had his mind set there was no changing it even if the raven ever did have lingering doubts.

He would press forward... Oh fuck he was pressing forward alright.

"Say it," Sasuke nearly growled.

"Sa-say," Naruto repeated dumbly and wasn't quite prepared for the reverse stimulus of his nerves as a unbearable albeit brief pain ruptured up his spine.

"Say I'm the only one. Say you're mine," he growled.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto hesitated and was rewarded another painful jolt, "FUCK! Fuck! You! Only you! Fucking CHRIST Sasuke! Fuck!"

He watched Sasuke reach for his sword and before he could even completely close his eyes the sword whipped around his body in three motions before being sheathed. Naruto's eyes shot back open as he felt cold air hit his legs and groin and his hands fall slack at his sides.

No sooner did he register that he was now completely naked and his hands were finally loose Sasuke attacked his slack mouth and Naruto shocked even himself as he willingly responded. Instead of pushing the raven away Naruto found his hands weaving into the Raven's hair and feeling down the length of his back. And when the raven pulled Naruto's leg up against the side of his hip and ground into his naked torso the blonde felt himself wrapping his legs around slender hips.

"Naruto," Sasuke moaned out as he pushed the blonde flush against the wall pinning his body and effectively holding him upright. He quickly dove his mouth over the hard nipple and ran his tongue around it before lapping at it's center. Naruto panted when the sinful tongue traced over to the other lapping and sucking. Teeth gently scraping and lips moving over his chest his neck his jaw. Fuck he couldn't keep up.

He was in such a trance he hadn't registered the unzipping sound nor the hard flesh against his puckered entrance before it was too late.

"Fuuuck," Naruto shouted, " I didn't do anything wrong!"

Sasuke soothed the blonde's hair back before kissing him apologetically before his other hand found the base of Naruto's spine and the pain immediately ebbed away.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered huskily as he pushed further into Naruto's body.

Oh sure... now he apologizes.. bastard..

The blonde yelped but not in pain rather in complete and enthralling pleasure. He was sure Sasuke was using his fancy chidori technique to stimulate his nerves to go numb to any pain he may have experienced. Had it been any other time Naruto would've questioned just how Sasuke learned to control chidori in such a manner. He doubted Sasuke did this with just anyone; even if it was to fine tune his 'technique'. The bastard had a personal space bubble the size of konoha. Which meant... he probably practiced.

"Oh god," Naruto moaned deeply as he felt Sasuke start to move inside of him. The thought of Sasuke pleasuring himself; the feeling of Sasuke picking up his pace as he thrust into him filling him in a way he never thought he could feel, and that damn chidori...

"SASUKE," Naruto nearly screamed as Sasuke purposefully chose that moment to strike his prostate with not only his cock but with chidori as well. One more steady thrust like that had Naruto cumming hard as ribbons of cum released almost violently. Yet Sasuke didn't pause rather he picked up his pace. Naruto felt his entire body being completely taken over as Sasuke pounded into him throughout his orgasm.

Naruto's body felt so hot; the cock sliding in and out of him. The warmth of Sasuke's body radiating over his. The beads of sweat openly falling down from both their foreheads. The air smelled of them. The sounds resonating throughout the room of their skin coming together; clapping again and again.

This was so fucked up. This was so fucking fucked up. And he was even more fucking fucked up cause he was fucking enjoying it.

Naruto leaned his mouth against Sasuke's ear; giving into his bodies desires. Letting everything that was happening override his pride and logic. In a huskier tone he didn't even know he was capable of he nearly begged, "Claim me, Sasuke."

Naruto felt the Raven shudder as the raven haired male slammed into him harder than ever finally finding his release. Sasuke moaned louder than Naruto ever thought possible from the raven as he growled out, "Your mine... Naruto!"

Both of them slid to the floor. With Sasuke still inside of his dobe. Sasuke affectionately ran his hands through the blonde's hair, "No one else can have you. Not Sakura, not Sai, no one. You're mine. Remember that Naruto."

Naruto couldn't even respond as he panted his body still trying to recover.

Sasuke moved in to seal his lips over Naruto's as his tongue swiped out to taste the blonde. Savoring the taste Sasuke waited before pulling way, "You have only me. Chase me Naruto."

"Sasuke," Naruto questioned very confused. Wasn't he with Sasuke. He was right here. He had him. He...

"You're all I have left...," Sasuke whispered and before Naruto knew what was happening he felt a jolt and his eyes suddenly fall heavy till there was nothing left other than darkness.

Naruto jolted awake as he sat up in bed. Wait... bed? Naruto frantically looked around. The room was familiar; he had spent far to much time here. In Konoha's hospital. Staring at the window he wondered if it was all just a dream. A really fucked up very... wonderful dream.

The door clicked open to the room and Naruto smiled when he saw Sakura and Sai walk into the room.

"Hey."

"Hey," Sakura replied while Sai just smiled in that same creepy manner from behind her.

"So what's the damage doc," Naruto joked lightly and Sakura seemed to blush for whatever reason. Man sometimes she was to funny.

"You have some skin irritation around the writs; I'm assuming it was worse considering the way you heal so quickly suggests they may have been mild lacerations. You had been knocked out; seems a couple times but there's no damage to the brain of anything wrong with the skull itself. You had a few nicks and cuts but those are gone...," she hesitated and her blush darkened, "There was also.. some bruising."

Naruto blinked not really sure why that merited such a tint from the pink haired girl, and as if reading his mind to eliminate all confusion Sai offered to clarify for his friend.

"You've also got the Uchiha symbol branded on your right hip. Compliments of Sasuke I'm sure; and I figure he has something to do with that bruising too. Matter of fact your wrists suggest cuffs or wrist restraints of some kind. I wouldn't have pegged your friend for being that dominate though I've heard he was a controlling bas-"

"WHAT?"

Sakura quickly shoved Sai out of the room, "I'll be back in a bit after I talk to this idoit and you have some time to... process things," with that she quickly ducked out of the room.

Naruto pulled back the gown over his hip and sure enough a bright angry red scar of the Uchiha symbol was embedded into his skin, "Son of a bitch..."

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas'keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"


End file.
